Romance In Bonanza
by Kimthing123
Summary: What happens in bonanza city stays in bonanza city but what happens when migle chooses blaine over greg? while greg likes her... will greg make migle jealous with natasha? ohh the drama a kid nation fanfic
1. Thanks For Checking Out The Story!

Romance In Bonanza

**Romance In Bonanza?**

**A Kid Nation Fanfic**

Hello everyone so I decided to do a kid nation fanfic! Since noone on here has many I will start writing soon :

I'm Kimberly by the way thank you!

What romances do you wanna see in the fanfic send me a email or on this site you can send me it.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting Blaine

As I walked on that cheese bus I didn't know what to except I saw a few 10 and 11 year olds and in the back 2 older kids caught my eye I sat on the back not talking to anyone

As I walked on that cheese bus I didn't know what to except I saw a few 10 and 11 year olds there had to be about 40 kids in total in the back 2 older kids caught my eye I sat on the back not talking to anyone I sat with a girl named Natasha she was a cool girl she had long black hair and she had it in braids

As I sat there one kid with blondish hair that looked about 14 kept looking at me until he sat on the next row close to me. I smiled. He made a conversation

Blaine- "So what's your name and were are you from?"

Migle- "Miami Florida And My Names Migle You Can Call Me Meg" I smiled this guy was really nice and attractive

Blaine- "that's awesome I live in West Palm Beach 50 miles away not bad My Names Blaine"

Natasha- "Supp! I'm Natasha Thanks for My Hello not that you said hello to me or anything." Natasha Laughing

I looked at Greg in the back and said

Migle- "what's your name"

He Responded Greg he looked like a jerk but I didn't pay mind to it.

Greg- Blaine Come over here.

Blaine- "Okay Greg umm Migle I Will Be Right Back" he smiled.

They started whispering it was kind of suspicious.

Natasha- "Ohmygosh! That Blaine kid is really hot. And look you can so tell there talking about you!"

Migle- "I know but I'm not thinking about any romances on this trip I mean after these 40 days its gonna be over"

Natasha-"but you guys live 50 miles away you guys can manage" Natasha smiled at me

I sighed

Migle- "I guess.. We will see"

I chuckled

We finally made it to bonanza city A.K.A the so called deserted place we were gonna be staying for the next 40 days. Me and Natasha looking around together until I looked around I saw Blaine and Greg fighting about how Greg could beat Blaine on guitar hero. I Chuckled. That was until I saw Blaine coming up to me. I feel so tingly inside when I see this guy yet I don't even know him is this right? I have no idea. Natasha walked away and went to flirt with Greg.

Blaine- "Hey"

**Wanna know what Blaine says to migle?! What's going to happen between Natasha and Greg? Send me 5 reviews and I will put up chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Do I like Greg Or Blaine!

Recap: We finally made it to bonanza city A

_**Recap: We finally made it to bonanza city A.K.A the so called deserted place we were going to be staying for the next 40 days. Me and Natasha looking around together until I looked around I saw Blaine and Greg fighting about how Greg could beat Blaine on guitar hero. I Chuckled. That was until I saw Blaine coming up to me. I feel so tingly inside when I see this guy yet I don't even know him is this right? I have no idea. Natasha walked away and went to flirt with Greg.**_

_**Blaine- "Hey"**_

Migle: Hey…. Sooo

_Migle was interrupted by a guy named Jonathan he looked like the host of the show she smiled and Blaine and her stood side by side and Jonathan began to speak_

Jonathan: how are you guys feeling?

_There were lots of good's and some people even said scared_

Jonathan: Well goodbye to that bus and welcome to the middle of nowhere

_I freaked out a bit I mean 40 days 40 kids middle of NOWHERE I knew this was going to be tough but I knew I really wanted to do this. I looked at Blaine and smiled. He was so cute he had the hottest blonde hair I have ever seen and he could take girl's breath away at how sweet he was._

Jonathan: First off I want you to meet your new town council

_A Plane started coming down. Out stepped four kids looking about the same age. Except the smaller one. Jonathan introduced the first kid. He had on a cowboy and glasses. His name was Mike. Next came the snobby one, Taylor. …She's a pageant queen? Oh dear. I don't like her even more. Then came Anjay. He seemed to be Indian. Cool. Finally, there was Laurel. A fiery redhead with a lovely smile._

_When we met the "town council" I was thinking how are these guys going to be our leaders? What ever... we will have to wait and see_

_Jonathan finally told us about some wagons we were going to have to be pulling filled with supplies and such for the next 40 days._

Jonathan: This journey is not going to be easy so get going its 3 miles.

_When Jonathan said that Me, Blaine and Greg took a wagon and started pushing after about 1 mile we all got tired and took some rest. Blaine kept looking at me but I was Kind of shy for boys. I had 1 boyfriend at home in Miami but he ended up breaking my heart and I have been shy around guys ever since. I didn't think Blaine was that way but I just met this dude we never know right?_

Greg: So old are you migle?

Migle: I'm 14 turning 15 in 1 month and 1 week And call me Meg

Greg: cool I'm 15 and hot

Migle: Cocky much? I laughed

Greg: I don't know I have a high self esteem I guess but for real! I'm hot admit it

Migle: Nahhhhh you're not hot

Greg: who are you playing I am hot admit it

_As we started to having out little hot argument Blaine butted in with this remark._

Blaine: Greg you're not hot the only hot ones in this group are me and migle

_I hi-fived Blaine and we started laughing._

Greg: I see how you guys are but don't worry what ever but everyone knows I'm the hottest one here right Natasha?

Natasha: Yeah! Sure what ever

_She was busy flirting with Michael _

_I began to think was Greg flirting with me? And did Blaine call me hot? Ugghhhh I think I kind of like Greg now SHIT -.-_


	4. UPDATE!

Yoooooooooooo guys

Yoooooooooooo guys! Everything has been so crazy that I havent been able to post anything new I have drivers ed, cheerleading and finals I will post the next chapter around this week so don't bail on me :D

- Kimberly


End file.
